hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Illumi Zoldyck
|name = Illumi Zoldyck |kana = イルミ゠ゾルディック |rōmaji = Irumi Zorudikku |also known as = Gittarackur (ギタラクル, Gitarakuru) |japanese voice = Urara Takano (1999) Masaya Matsukaze (2011) |english voice = Victor Atelevich (1999) Chris Hackney (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 6 |anime debut = Episode 8 (1999) Episode 3 (2011) |gender = Male |age = Hunter × Hunter Hunter Association Official Issue: Hunter's Guide; Character & World Official Databook (pg. 144) |height = (6′1″) |weight = (149.6 lbs) |eyes = Black |hair = Black |blood = |status = Alive |affiliation = Zoldyck Family Hunter Association Phantom Troupe |occupation = Zoldyck Assassin Hunter Phantom Troupe member #11Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 377 |previous occupation = 287th Hunter Exam Examinee #301 |relatives = Zigg Zoldyck (Unknown relation) Maha Zoldyck (Great-Great Grandfather) Zeno Zoldyck (Grandfather) Grandmother (status unknown) Silva Zoldyck (Father) Kikyo Zoldyck (Mother) Milluki Zoldyck (Younger brother) Killua Zoldyck (Younger brother) Alluka Zoldyck (Younger sibling) Kalluto Zoldyck (Younger brother) |type = |abilities = Pin and Needle Manipulation: : Body Alteration : Hypnotic Spell : Corpse Control Needle People |image gallery = yes}} Illumi Zoldyck (イルミ゠ゾルディック, Irumi Zorudikku) is the eldest child of Silva and Kikyo Zoldyck. During the 287th Hunter Exam, he appeared under the guise of Gittarackur (ギタラクル, Gitarakuru). At Hisoka's request, Illumi joins the Phantom Troupe as Uvogin's replacement, becoming Troupe member #11. He served as a secondary antagonist of the Hunter Exam arc and the primary one of the 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc. Appearance Illumi is most often expressionless. He has very long, jet black hair, usually combed behind his head as well as large, black, pupil-less eyes. To disguise himself as Gittarackur, Illumi uses large, round head pins to reconstruct his facial structure, musculature, and voice, beyond recognition. When he was younger, Illumi's hair only reached his shoulders. He wore long sleeves with a shirt underneath, as well as gray pants. Personality Illumi, for the most part, displays very little expression. In contrast to his expressionless demeanor, Illumi often speaks in a somewhat joyful and absent-minded tone. He is generally a stony, ruthless person with an extremely cold way of thinking and reflects solely on his own interests. Still, he holds a twisted and overprotective form of love for his younger brother, Killua; this manifests to the point that he used his Nen ability to control Killua in order to ensure his survival and obedience.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 212 He and his father raised Killua to believe that the only thing sustaining him was darkness and that he could only obtain joy in causing the death of others. As a means of protecting his little brother, Illumi implanted a needle in Killua's brain, forcing the latter to run from battles he wasn't sure he could win.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 219 Illumi cares for most of the Zoldyck Family members. He is willing to handle Alluka's power, even if it costs him his life. He has stated, however, that family members are not allowed to kill during an inner mission (a mission where there is an internal conflict), but insinuates that he would be fine with killing Alluka and does not consider Alluka a member of the family. While Illumi seems devoid of many human emotions, he is not without a sense of desire as he greatly hankers Alluka's wish-granting ability. Tsubone implies that Illumi's sinister ambition to control Alluka's power even caused him to stray from the path of an assassin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 333 At some point, Illumi formed an unusual relationship with Hisoka, which he described as "give-and-take". He once came to the aid of the magician by standing for him as a double in the Phantom Troupe's hideout while Hisoka attempted to find Chrollo. However, when Hisoka asked Illumi if it would it be okay if he killed Killua, Illumi displayed a horrifying side of himself and asked if Hisoka wanted to die then and there. His demeanor and bloodlust were very similar to how Hisoka reacted to Illumi's indecision on whether or not to kill Gon, whom he sees as a threat due to his closeness with Killua during the Hunter Exam, albeit on a much lesser extent. Despite the mutual benefit of their relationship, Illumi always believed one of them would wind up killing the other. He, therefore, accepted to form a contract with Hisoka with the condition that if the magician is killed, Illumi will receive his reward. The assassin cryptically refers to it as an "engagement ring" and "prenuptial agreement". Background Illumi is the eldest child of Silva and Kikyo and was raised from birth in the art of assassination. He and his father trained Killua to become an elite assassin. At some point during his childhood, he learned Nen. In order to control the development and actions of his younger brother, Illumi inserted a Nen needle into Killua's brain under Silva's order; the needle prompted him to run away from the battles he wasn't certain he could win. Sometime prior to the 287th Hunter Exam, he also established a relationship with Hisoka, however, this is not explored. Following Killua's escape from the Zoldyck manor, Illumi was sent by his mother to watch over his brother at the Hunter Exam. Plot Hunter Exam arc Illumi briefly appears during the first parts of the Hunter Exam, under the name of Gittarackur, though his appearance is highly distorted by countless pins. He first appears when Tonpa considers offering him his laxative-laced juice.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 6 When Hisoka lags behind to play judge, Illumi helps him find his way to the second stage with a walkie-talkie and a transponder.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 9 He almost fails the second phase due to Menchi's temper.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 11 He is amongst the examinees who pass the third phase.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 12 Before the fourth phase on Zevil Island, the examiner, Lippo, gives each of the 25 remaining candidates the number of another's badge.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 23 Gittarackur phones Hisoka and offers his help, but Hisoka turns down the offer.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 25 He later finds his target, Goz, but is interrupted by Siper, who has Gittarackur as her target and attempts to kill him by sniping at him from a distance. However, she hits Goz, who is fatally injured. Gittarackur then kills Siper. Later, he goes to Hisoka and gives him the number badge belonging to Siper. He then digs a hole and sleeps in it with until the end of the fourth phase.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 26 The final phase is an elimination tournament where the winners are removed from the tournament and the losers given more chances; winning match results in the victor receiving his or her Hunter License.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 33 Killua must fight Gittarackur as his second match after taking pity on his first opponent and letting him win. When the match begins, Illumi reveals himself to Killua.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 35 He mentions that his reason for taking the exam was not only to obtain a license, which he needed for an assassination mission but also to watch over Killua because of their mother's worries about Killua going off on his own. Illumi then tells his brother that he will never make a good Hunter because he cannot break free of his training as an assassin. He states that Killua's only purpose in life is killing others and that he is only a puppet who wants nothing. Having severely disoriented him, he asks what it is that Killua expects from becoming a Hunter.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 36 Killua replies that he does not want anything from the Exam, but he wants to stop killing people and wants to be friends with Gon, whom he had met during the Exam. Illumi deems it impossible since he and his father raised Killua to be a cold-blooded assassin. He also claimed that if Killua were to stay with Gon, he'd eventually hurt or even kill him because it's in his nature. Leorio, upset by Illumi's speech, claims that Gon already views Killua as his friend. Illumi, troubled by this, begins to consider murdering Gon but realizes that killing him would break the rules of the Exam. He asks Netero if he would be disqualified if he killed Gon after his match with Killua. Netero replies that his actions wouldn't be breaking any rules since he would already be considered a licensed Hunter. Illumi tells Killua that he will kill Gon unless Killua fights him. This is a trick question, however, the needle in Killua's head makes him unable to attack opponents he cannot defeat. It's due to the needle's influence that Killua surrenders. Illumi wins the match by forfeit, going on to obtain his Hunter License. Gon, awoken from his sleep, hears about how Killua lost and was disqualified for killing a fellow contestant from Satotz. He then asks Illumi to apologize to Killua, but Illumi does not understand Gon's reasoning. Gon claims that Illumi is not qualified to be Killua's brother. Illumi asks if one needs a qualification to be a brother. Gon, further angered, lifts Illumi up using one hand and breaks his arm. Netero, who was discussing the topic with everyone else before Gon came in, notes that they are examining the nature of Killua's act. The verdict they arrive at is that Killua was rightfully disqualified, but he is still eligible for the following year's exam.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 37 Illumi, aware that Gon would not stop bothering him until he knows where Killua is, tells Gon that Killua went home to Kukuroo Mountain. He is later seen discussing with Hisoka on the matter. Hisoka asks Illumi if it was a good idea for him to reveal the location where Killua was. Illumi says that the location is already famous and that there is no harm in revealing it to Gon. Illumi thinks that Gon is dangerous and suggests that it would be best if he killed him, but Hisoka warns him that Gon will only die by his hands.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 38 Yorknew City arc During the Southernpiece Auction in Yorknew City, it is revealed that Illumi is an acquaintance of Chrollo Lucilfer. He, Maha, and Kalluto are hired by Chrollo to assassinate the Mafia's Ten Dons,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 100 who placed bounties on the Phantom Troupe's heads. After he accomplishes this mission, Hisoka hires Illumi to disguise himself as him and infiltrate the Phantom Troupe's hideout.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 115 Illumi uses Kalluto to distract the members in the hideout while switching places with Hisoka.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 116 Chimera Ant arc Killua discovers a needle in his brain that Illumi had planted in order to control him and removes it during his fight against Rammot. Shortly afterward, Silva and Zeno deduce that Killua has removed Illumi's needle.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 278 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Illumi shows up at the election for the next chairman as Gittarackur. He talks with Hisoka about what had happened during the Chimera Ant crisis, the death of Chairman Netero, his younger sibling Alluka (whom he wishes to eliminate), and the current situation with Killua.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 In Killua's flashback, Illumi experimented with Alluka's wish-granting ability using a servant named Kasuga, resulting in the death of the servant and at least 66 other people.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 322 Illumi appears again sitting with Hisoka in an airship bar, where they discuss Alluka's ability. Illumi explains to Hisoka the magnitude of and the rules related to Alluka's power, stating that tens of thousands of people, including the Zoldycks and Hisoka, may die if Killua's wish to restore Gon goes awry. He fears that Killua will make the wish in a dangerous way—having somebody else make a wish and pay the price himself. Illumi asks Hisoka to help him kill Alluka if Killua refuses to make his wish in a safe way.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 323 While Killua travels to Gon's hospital with Alluka and his servants in a car, Illumi calls him by the phone and asks about the removal of the needle, which Killua confirms. Illumi says he will go into action. Killua then asks if he wants to kill him, to which Illumi replies that family members are forbidden to kill each other in an "inner mission," implying that he does not view Alluka as a family member and wants to kill her. Killua immediately issues a challenge to Illumi. As soon as that happens, Illumi manipulates the drivers of a car and two trucks to drive Killua's car off the cliff. Watching from a distance, Hisoka remarks that Illumi is too extreme. Illumi replies that he has no choice because Killua is hiding some rules of Alluka's ability and asks Hisoka to eliminate the servants. Hisoka then asks if he can kill Killua, resulting in Illumi's momentary release of an intense murderous aura. Illumi wonders if this was a deliberate provocation to reveal their location to Killua, but Hisoka claims it was a joke.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 326 Illumi arrives by Parasta Airport to meet up with Hisoka. He knows that Killua used 8 airships to escape them. Hisoka suggests ambushing the hospital but Illumi tells him it's not a good idea because Killua's friends are wandering there. Instead, he relies on his Needle People to do the job for him. Killua and Morel create a plan to capture the Needle People first, then targeting Illumi. Killua wants to "sell" out his big brother by asking for help from the other Hunters. Illumi makes his first move, while Hisoka hunts the "misses" for him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 328 Hisoka and Illumi talk over the phone after killing the Hunters sent by Teradein, Bushidora, and Loupe. Hisoka informs Illumi that he has found a map detailing the airships' paths and destinations. He offers to send Illumi a copy, albeit an altered one, but Illumi says that he also has a map from one of the attackers and that he already knows which airship Killua and Alluka boarded. Illumi deduces that the airships will not land any time soon and sets out to aid Hisoka in finishing off the other attackers before going to where Killua and Alluka land. There, he gets hold of Hishita and controls him. It is only when Killua and Alluka are already in the car that Killua discovers Hishita is already under Illumi's control.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 329 Illumi arrives and tells Killua to hand over Alluka. Just then, Tsubone also arrives, revealing that she is the "peeping Tom". She states that Milluki cooperates with Illumi by sending a video. The Zoldycks may be watching everything through the video feed from her scope. It is an order from Kikyo Zoldyck that she never removes her scope. Suddenly, Alluka requests for Tsubone's nail from her middle and ring finger, activating her wish-granting mode. Tsubone prompts Killua to make his wish; concurrently Illumi announces that Killua may sacrifice dozens of innocent people to save Gon. Illumi states that killing within the family is prohibited, and he is willing to die in order to ensure the whole family's safety. Instead of wishing for Illumi's death, Killua wishes to heal Tsubone's left hand. After this, Illumi tells him that he is assured that there is a way to heal Gon without putting Killua at risk, but he still believes Killua is hiding information.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 330 Later, Illumi watches from afar and wonders about what would happen if he would be able to control Alluka's ability.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 332 He requests Tsubone to watch while Nanika heals Gon. Illumi feels a huge force, along with the other Hunters, and laughs to himself, saying that he will have and control "it." He approaches the hospital, stalking Killua and Alluka again. Upon reaching the hospital room, he analyzes the rules of Alluka's abilities. When he arrives, he assures Killua that when he Illumi manages to control Alluka properly, he will guarantee minimum freedom for Alluka instead of being locked in a room all the time. Killua refuses and tells Illumi that he will be the one to protect her. Illumi becomes impatient and demands that Killua hand her over. Killua wakes up Nanika and wishes for Illumi to go home. He is immediately teleported back to the Zoldyck mansion, much to the amazement of the entire family. This event makes Illumi crave to control Killua in order to control Alluka's ability as well while all his family members give up their effort and let Killua and Alluka go.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 336 Succession Contest arc At Hisoka's request, Illumi joins the Phantom Troupe and boards the Black Whale, beginning his search for the magician. On the fourth day of the voyage, the Troupe gathers at a table in Tier 5. After stating that they failed to find Hisoka on that tier, Chrollo invites Illumi to introduce himself. Illumi complies, explaining the nature of his relationship with the magician and that he has joined the Spiders on his commission so he can kill him. Due to the seriousness of their "game of tag", Illumi was not told where to find him. When members of the Cha-R Family arrive to claim their table, the Troupe leaves without a fight and splits up. Chrollo declares they will meet next when one of them has taken Hisoka's head. Illumi and Kalluto successfully gain access to Tier 3, higher than the other Spider members. However, they are cornered by the military on the boat's Vista area after their emergency announcement of a dangerous stowaway. The two Zoldycks comply with the soldiers, and when Corporal Mizuri brings forth an I.D. from Illumi's pocket, the soldier identifies them as VVIP and asks why they are in that place. Illumi replies that he has business there. The soldier informs them of the quasi-martial law situation and insists that he should escort them back. Still, Illumi declines and reiterates that he has business there. Botobai and Mizaistom interrupt the exchange, with the former identifying Illumi as a Hunter. Mizaistom asks Illumi if the Phantom Troupe is on board, which the assassin bluntly confirms while implying he is a Spider as well, much to Kalluto's surprise. Illumi calls himself an honest person, though he adds that he cannot answer more questions due to confidentiality. Mizaistom understands and offers the two Zoldycks residential units in Tier 3. Misunderstanding the Zodiac, Illumi requests a single cell with a shower. After he is set straight by Mizaistom, Illumi and Kalluto follow him, until he rushes to another urgent matter and leaves them with Botobai and Ginta.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 380 Equipment Needles: Illumi is in possession of three sets of needles which, when infused with his Nen, can be utilized in different ways. The ones he employs most commonly are round head needles that come in various sizes and have a yellow handle and a silver shaft. They enable him to change other people's appearance or his own. He can also use them to manipulate corpses to an unknown extent (in the 1999 anime, the needles used for this task were light blue). The second type of needles he has shown allow him to brainwash a target when implanted in their head. They look like golden sewing needles. Illumi also possesses a third set of needles, which he rarely resorts to. Compared to his usual set, they have a much thinner and longer shaft with a spherical, yellow handle. When stuck in the skull of a target, Illumi can turn them into a Needle Person and freely control them. Zoldyck Personal Transmitter: The assassins of the Zoldyck Family can contact each other with a special transmitter to report the fulfillment of a murder contract. Abilities & Powers Illumi has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. Furthermore, as a member of the Zoldyck Family, he has vast wealth and capable underlings at his disposal. His family name alone is enough to scare those familiar with it. Hisoka rates Illumi's overall power 95 points, ranking him higher than some members of the Zodiacs. Thanks to his training, he possesses rare abilities such as strong resistance to poison, high tolerance to electricity, great agility and physical strength, and advanced armed and unarmed combat techniques. He was able to single-handedly wipe out a squadron of more than 20 amateur Hunters without any of them managing to press the emergency button. He might have superhuman control over his body, as he told Hisoka he was going to sleep for five days. Illumi is also a very skilled impersonator, and he seems to be able to conceal his strength and other aspects that might give him away when disguised since he managed to fool Killua and the Phantom Troupe.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 118 This skill is seemingly accompanied by the ability to hide his real power, as none of the Examiners seemed to be aware of his capacities until he revealed himself in the last phase.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 13 Enhanced Speed: While the true extent of Illumi's physical abilities is unknown, he is at least fast enough to run through a crowd and stick his needles into multiple targets without being noticed. His speed allowed him to kill a group of Hunters before any of them could ask for help. Advanced Stamina: Illumi was able to complete a long-distance run more than 80 kilometers long, and taking place on uneven terrains such as ascending stairs and a swamp,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 7 without breaking a sweat.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 10 Immense Pain Tolerance: Illumi did not flinch when Gon broke his arm; afterward, he exhibited no visible distress from the pain. High Intelligence: Illumi is able to formulate accurate predictions as seen concerning Alluka's power since he was able to completely understand the method in which Killua's wishes were granted with no further consequences. Master Thrower: Illumi can throw multiple needles at once or in quick succession with great accuracy. Nen and has an incredibly sinister Ren which can at least be felt from a distance of several hundred meters. His aura is so powerful that, if injected into a normal person, it will cripple them for life. His Nen abilities allow him to change his physical appearance, control the dead and the living alike with overpowering mind and body control, and influence others with subtler types of Manipulation, a range of applications that suggests a great mastery over this Nen category. He might have made a different use of Manipulation when he closed a hole in the ground seemingly without touching it, moving the soil with Nen. Illumi appears to have abundant aura reserves, since, despite coercive Manipulation being rather taxing,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 372 he is capable of controlling dozens of targets at the same time. Battles (Final Phase)Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 35 * 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc: ** Illumi vs. Killua Zoldyck, Alluka Zoldyck, Gotoh, Canary, and Amane (car crash) ** Illumi and Hisoka Morow vs. Bushidora Ambitious† , Latoon†, Kenzaki†, 6 Pro Hunters†, 15 Temp Hunters†, and 98 non-members† ** Illumi vs. Killua Zoldyck and Alluka Zoldyck}} Quotes * (To Hisoka) "Okay. I've known you a little longer than Chrollo. But it'll cost you." * (To Hisoka) "I'll kill you. Right here. And now." * "I'm happy to die to save the rest of the family. Killua will suffer for the rest of his life. I'll live on forever in his heart!!" * "Amazing! I want this power above all else!!! Nanika is '''mine'!!"'' * (To Killua) "At this rate, Alluka will remain locked away in a room forever. But if you let me manage the '''two' of you I can guarantee you minimal freedom, at least."'' * (To Killua) "Killua. Know your place." * "'''Amazing'. Killua's orders are risk-free. I could turn Killua into a complete puppet and the pros would still outweigh the cons!!"'' * (To the Phantom Troupe) "I joined the Spiders on Hisoka's commission. We had a give-and-take relationship... but we knew one of us would kill the other in the end. And now that's come to pass." Trivia * In the official databook, Illumi's name is also spelled as "Yellmi Zaoldyck". ** In one of Hunter × Hunter's merchandising products, the character's disguise/alias, Gittarackur, is alternatively named as "Guitarakle".Hunter × Hunter - Hunter License sticker (HUNTER x HUNTER ハンターライセンス　ステッカー) April 2012 * "Illumi" may come from an Italian word ("illuminato") that means "enlightened." However, his name may be related to the Illuminati, who are often associated with goals of world domination. Illumi is also a Manipulator, which fits with the Illuminati's iconic (if not misleading) description. * Illumi has known Hisoka a little longer than Chrollo Lucilfer. * In Chapter 320 Illumi was shown disguised as Gittarackur for the first time since the Hunter Exam arc, where the First Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman voting took place. Anime and Manga Differences * In the 1999 anime adaptation, there is a bonus stage right after the 3rd phase, in which the candidates are required to collect treasures in order to be provided with a room of a ship for three days. Gittarackur collects treasures with ease, and his first roommate happens to be Tonpa. When a storm approaches them, Gittarackur and Hisoka decide to help Gon's team. Hisoka saves Gon from drowning, while Gittarackur takes over the steering wheel of the ship after Kurapika bumped his head and lost consciousness. The next morning, Hisoka compliments him on his great job, to which Gittarackur only gives him a peace sign. His head is only shown briefly at this point but his hair can clearly be seen.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 20 (1999) * In the 1999 series, Illumi has a fight with Gon after the exam. Gon kicks him in the head by swinging on a vine. Presumably, Illumi let him do this, as Gon is nowhere near the raw speed necessary to land a blow with his own power. He praises Gon's combat potential and is about to kill him for corrupting Killua when he is stopped by Hisoka. He then gives Killua's location, saying that it doesn't matter that he knows because he still can't reach him.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 31 (1999) * In the 1999 version of the Greed Island arc, Illumi appeared in a non-speaking cameo.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 73 (1999) * In the 2011 series, a younger Illumi appears in Killua's flashback of his childhood. It shows a continuity error involving Illumi's hair, which is long in this flashback,Hunter × Hunter - Episode 24 (2011) while it should be short, as seen in the flashback in Episode 138. Here, he welcomes Killua home and asks how his work went. Killua knows that Illumi has been watching him, and neglects to answer the question. Illumi stands beside Killua and tells him their mother Kikyo is waiting inside, but Killua replies that he does not want to see her. Intertextuality and References * Illumi's abilities might have been inspired by certain magic tricks (such as the bed of nails and needle-through-arm) as well as lobotomy, and/or be an allusion to "Voodoo" dolls, usually represented as effigies into which pins are inserted, that are doubtfully linked to Vodou (or Voodoo); both the object and the religion are associated in some popular culture depictions with zombies (as in the film ''White Zombie'') — a possible reference reinforced by the "zombified" behavior of Illumi's Needle People and of his mastery over corpses. Translations around the World (Yī ěr mí Zòu dí kè) 伊耳谜•祖迪/伊耳謎•祖迪 (Yī ěr mí Zǔ dí) 依路米 (Yī lù mǐ) 集塔喇苦 (Jí tǎ lǎ kǔ) 伊路米•左鲁迪古/伊路米•左魯迪古 (Yī lù mǐ Zuǒ lǔ dí gǔ) |fr = Irumi Zoldik |el = Ιλούμι Ζόλντικ (Iloúmi Zólntik) |ko = 이르미 조르딕 (Ireumi Joreudik) |ru = Иллуми Золдик (Illumi Zoldik) |es = Yellmi Zaoldyeck Illumi Zaoldyeck }} References Navigation ar:إلومي_زولديك cs:Illumi_Zoldyck de:Illumi_Zoldyck es:Illumi_Zoldyck fr:Irumi_Zoldik id:Illumi_Zoldyck pl:Illumi_Zoldyck pt:Illumi_Zaoldyeck ru:Иллуми_Золдик zh:伊耳謎•揍敵客 Category:Male characters Category:Zoldyck Family Category:Assassins Category:Nen type attributed outside manga Category:Manipulators Category:Examinee Category:Unclassified Hunters Category:Antagonists Category:Wanted Criminals Category:Phantom Troupe Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers